Behind the Mask
by Eszie
Summary: It's Halloween, which means that the U.Z.Z. Halloween Party is coming! A little bit of AxV


_I found this story. I wrote it for Halloween and I thought it would be nice to share it here. :) Although it was Halloween a few months ago, I still want to place it on the net.  
xxx'jes  
Eszie_

* * *

**Behind the mask**

It was almost Halloween, which means that the Halloween Party of U.Z.Z. was coming.

Every agent who wasn't busy with saving the world, was now decorating the base.

Just like Anita Knight, Victor Volt and Special Agent Ray.

"Oh, come on." Victor said.

"No, I won't tell you." Anita said.

"Please, please, pretty please?" Victor begged.

"What's wrong with him?" Special Agent Ray asked when he helped Anita with hanging up the fake spiders.

Anita smiled. "He wants to know what kind of costume I'll wear at the party." She said. "But I won't tell a thing."

"Oh, come on, I want to know it." Victor said. He held the ladder where Anita was standing on.

"No, Victor, just wait a few days, then you'll know it." Anita said when she stepped off the ladder. She gave him a little smile and then she walked away.

"Why do you want to know it so desperately?" Ray asked to Victor.

"I'm just curious." Victor said. "Last year I didn't even know if she went to the Halloween Party."

"She did." Ray said.

"She did? I didn't see her."

"She was dressed up like a cat."

Victor thought a moment. "I remember that I danced with someone who was dressed like a cat." he looked to Ray. "Was that Anita?"

"Think fast!" suddenly sounded and something was thrown to Victor, who cached it before it could hit him. "Those pumpkins don't hang themselves up, you know." Anita laughed when she walked to Victor and Ray.

Anita stepped up the ladder.

"I think I wouldn't look for a cat this year." Victor said when he gave Anita the pumpkin.

"So you knew it was me." Anita said with a smile.

"He found it out just a moment ago." Ray said when he picked a pumpkin up to attached to the ceiling.

Anita looked to Victor. "You didn't know it was me?" she asked. "You danced with me."

"I know, I didn't know you were a cat."

"Well, I'm still not saying anything." Anita said. "You'll see it on the Halloween Party."

* * *

It was the night before Halloween and every agent went to the Halloween Party of U.Z.Z.

Victor walked trough the Viewing Theatre, which was changed into a dance room.

"Hey." suddenly sounded and Ray walked to Victor. "Don't say anything. The clown with the cape?"

"No, Super Vic." Victor said with a sigh. "Have you seen Anita, Elvis?"

Ray smiled. "I haven't seen her yet." he said. "Just be patient."

* * *

Hours went by. Victor spotted almost every agent, and right now, Victor was dancing with a female genie.

"You still didn't see her, right?" Eliza asked and she looked at him.

Victor looked to his dance partner. "Nope, I don't know if she's really here."

Eliza smiled. "Did you see Professor Professor." she laughed. "Why is he dressed like a fluffy bunny?"

"I think he almost forgot that tonight was the Halloween Party."

Suddenly, somebody tapped on Victor's shoulder. "Do you like to dance with me?" It was a female agent who was dressed like a bat.

"Well, actually…"

"Nah, go ahead." Eliza said. "I'm going for something to drink." and she walked away.

"So, who are you?" Victor said.

"You don't know?" the agent said and Victor shook his head. "Well, give it a try."

"I really don't know."

The 'bat-woman' smiled. "Then wait till midnight. I'll tell you then."

"I'm going to drink something." Victor said. He danced with the bat-woman for a few minutes. "Do you want something too?" he asked to his dance partner.

"Sure." bat-woman said with a smile and Victor walked away.

"He really doesn't have a clue." Ray said when he walked to the woman.

"Nope, he kept asking me who I was."

Ray smiled. "When I saw you coming in, I wasn't really sure. You are a master in disguise."

* * *

The last minutes before midnight started to come and Victor walked outside. He needed some fresh air.

"I still don't get it. I knew she wanted to come, but where is she?" he said to himself.

"About whom are you talking?" suddenly sounded and the bat-woman walked to him.

"About my partner, I really thought I would see her this year, but…I didn't find her."

They heard the clock struck twelve.

"It's midnight." the bat-woman said and Victor just nodded. "Did you forget?" she suddenly asked.

Victor looked to her. "Forget what?"

The bat-woman didn't say anything and she took off her mask. "You know me just very well." she said.

"Anita?" Victor said with disbelieve and Anita give him a big smile.

"It's me." she said. "You really didn't know it, right?"

"All right, I admit. I didn't know." Victor said with a smile. "You were really good."

"Thanks." Anita said with a smile. "I think I'm going back inside. It's getting cold here."

Victor nodded. "Do you still want to dance with me?" he asked and Anita smiled.

"Of course." she said. "Why not?"

"Well, because I didn't know it was you." Victor said.

"Don't be silly, I love to dance with you." Anita said with a smile.

"That's good to hear." Victor smiled and he guided her back inside.


End file.
